


Я скучал

by Neri_smile, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты R-NC-21: драбблы [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Tattoos, легкий кинк на татуировки и пирсинг
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neri_smile/pseuds/Neri_smile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Маркус - чертов провокатор - прекрасно знал, как его кроет от вида татуировок...
Relationships: Markus & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), human!Саймон (PL600)/human!Маркус (RK200), Маркус - Relationship
Series: Тексты R-NC-21: драбблы [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634656





	Я скучал

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Я скучал  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 276 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** human!Саймон (PL600)/human!Маркус (RK200)  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** PWP, повседневность  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Предупреждения:** AU, легкий кинк на татуировки, пирсинг, ER  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Маркус - чертов провокатор - прекрасно знал, как его кроет от вида татуировок...  
>  **Примечание:** [**вдохновлено артом**](https://twitter.com/karanoidandroid/status/1081612479363375105?s=19)  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Я скучал"
> 
> К работе есть пирожок авторства Альфацентавр https://ficbook.net/authors/4108588  
> от скуки лучшее лекарство  
> татуировки рассмотреть  
> потом словить оргазм горячий  
> и прогуляться вместе в душ  
> 

Саймона откровенно повело. Маркус – чертов провокатор – прекрасно знал, как его кроет от вида татуировок, испещривших смуглую кожу, и явно специально встретил Саймона уже без футболки.

Саймон плохо помнил, закрыл ли дверь, прежде чем вжать любовника в стену и с жадностью поцеловать. Как же он соскучился.

– Мне нужно в душ.

Саймон оторвался на секунду от вылизывания шеи Маркуса.

– Потом вместе сходим.

Тот намекающе прижался тазом. 

Саймон проследил пальцем рисунок на плечах Маркуса и обхватил губами аккуратную штангу в соске, сжимая ладонями крепкие бедра. Маркус издал тихий стон. Саймон чуть прикусил сосок, попутно стягивая с любовника шорты. Те легко соскользнули по длинным ногам. Белья под ними не было, а стояк был.

Саймон вклинил колено между чужих бедер, царапая грубой тканью брюк. Он развел ягодицы Маркуса, чуть сжимая их и массируя, надавил на мышцы ануса. 

Смотрю, ты меня ждал.

Саймон легко прикусил тонкую кожу под челюстью, сразу же зализывая место укуса.

– Дааа… – простонал Маркус, расстегнув ширинку любовника, и закинул ногу ему на бедро, теснее притираясь возбужденным членом.

Сразу два пальца легко вошли по хорошо смазанным мышцам, лаская горячее нутро. 

Саймон почувствовал, как Маркус сжался, жарко выдохнув ему в ворот рубашки.

– Я скучал.

Горячий нетерпеливый шепот в ухо, сильнее раззадорил Саймона. Он подхватил Маркуса под бедра, медленно насаживая на себя.

Маркус вцепился ему в плечи, царапая ногтями сквозь ткань, и застонал. 

Саймон двигался медленно, прикусывая солоноватую от пота кожу и наслаждаясь издаваемыми любовником звуками, его запахом, вкусом. Член Маркуса, зажатый между их телами, сочился смазкой.

– Черт, Сай!

Саймон задвигался быстрее. Несколько фрикций, и Маркус восхитительно сжался на его члене, пачкая спермой многострадальную рубашку. Саймон сильнее втиснул любовника в стену, содрогнувшись в оргазме. 

Да, в душ теперь точно придется идти вместе.


End file.
